SCP-049
SCP-049, referred to as the "Plague Cockter", is a humanoid SCP object that can be encountered in SCP - Containment Breach. Description He's the Emperor from Star Wars. But he's a bird. In-game SCP-049 can be found by using an elevator to a tunnel similar to the Maintenance Tunnels. When entering SCP-049's containment, SCP-049 will suddenly appear from another room. SCP-049 will extend its arm and attempt to catch the player. If SCP-049 and the player are close enough together, SCP-049 will speak to the player, claiming things such as the player having a "disease" and that it is the cure. It is advised that the player should escape from SCP-049 by using the other elevator around the corner. It is not particularly difficult due to the fact that SCP-049 is not very fast, though the surrounding area may pose a problem if the player needs to move around it. If SCP-049 manages to gain physical contact with the player, they will fall over and blackout. A cutscene will then play, depicting an infected player hobbling toward an MTF operative, who will proceed to shoot and kill the player. If the player is wearing SCP-714, SCP-049's touch will not cause the player to faint. Be aware that standing in front of SCP-049 for too long will result in the ring being taken off, making the player vulnerable to SCP-049's touch. Despite this, SCP-714 will remain in the player's inventory. Quotes ;Upon spawning *"WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" *"Wow, that orange jumpsuit of yours makes my beak hard." ;Chasing the player *"Oh my, yet another victim of the disease." *"You are not a doctor." *"*sniff sniff* I smell the disease in you. No, wait, that's semen." *"KAH! KAAAH I AM THE KKAAURE! *"Do not be afraid, I am the cure." *"Stop resisting, I am here to cure you." *"I am here to cure you, stand still." ;When the player is not in SCP-049's sight *"Don't hide." SCP-049-2 Description A few minutes after SCP-049's surgery, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately three-hundred (300) percent as it attempts to kill and ██████ any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. In-game When the player first arrives, the SCP-049-2 instances will be inactive, lying on the ground. When SCP-049 appears, the instances will begin to arise. Along with SCP-049 attempting to "cure" the player, SCP-049-2 will go after the player. SCP-049-2 will raise their arms and bludgeon the player to death if close enough. Currently, there are only two instances of SCP-049-2 that can be encountered in the game. Both instances are very slow, and are easy to evade. However, if they trap the player in a corner then they will be able to drain their health quickly and will most likely kill. In addition to damaging and killing them, they can also slow them down, allowing SCP-049 to easily infect the player. Therefore, it is advised that the player avoids the instances. Trivia *SCP-049 is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for his voice acting on SCP-related material. *The original model for SCP-049 was purchased from here. Minor changes were made to the in-game version. *There is a bug where SCP-049 will still remain in its crouching position even after the player has already been turned into SCP-049-2. *SCP-049 and SCP-079 are currently the only SCPs in the entire game capable of speaking fluent Engrish. Gallery 049.jpg|SCP-049's model. SCP_049_Model.jpg|SCP-049's model in-game. LIAWWCIAPATAHS.jpeg|SCP-049 crouching to perform surgery. Co8pxdQ.png|SCP-049-2 instance. Label049.jpg|The label on the outside of SCP-049's containment chamber. YOU'RE GETTIN YOUR DSHUD.png|SCP-049's document. 049STUB.jpg|SCP-049 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:Hostile Category:To be imported